Now & Forever
by LiRicFan2003
Summary: What happens after you met the one person who has the power to change you forever? This starts just after Elizabeth's miscarriage in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**AN:**

It's been a really long time since I've written fan fic but my friend writes for another GH couple. She's encouraged me to write and post this fic. More like harassed me until I caved.

If you guys like it I have a few more ideas. Feedback is welcome of course. Otherwise just enjoy!

**Background:**

This starts just after Elizabeth's miscarriage. I pick up after the real estate agent leaves in the May 28th scene. I think that's it any questions just ask.**  
**

* * *

**Now & Forever**

**Chapter One**

Ric knelt beside the sofa and watched Elizabeth sleep. She whimpered softly and it broke his heart just a little bit more. He hated she was in so much pain. Ric knew he would do anything to ease it. Anything.

Despite what Elizabeth said, he could not help but wonder if Sonny was involved somehow. Ric had carried around this intense hatred for his brother for so long that it clouded his judgment. Therefore, he was not sure he could totally trust himself when it came to his brother. If Sonny were responsible, nothing would prevent him from getting revenge. 'Not even Elizabeth's love.' Ric thought sadly.

She shifted on the leather couch drawing his attention. He reached out hesitantly and ran his hand down her back. God she was so beautiful. Even in his sweats, she astounded him. Somehow, they had to make some kind of peace with their loss because he needed her in his life.

Ric had been watching her for nearly and hour when Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." Ric whispered before kissing her forehead.

"I guess I fell asleep." Elizabeth admitted shyly as she sat up.

Ric immediately sat beside his wife on the couch and as he sat back he smoothed her forehead sighing as he was worried. He looked briefly out the window wondering if a walk and fresh air would help them both. "It's okay, Sweetheart." He said as he gazed tenderly in to her eyes as she gazed back so hurt and fragile but strong at the same time waiting for him to help her just a little. Finally, he said, "You needed the rest." Wearily she leaned in to him as the tears flowed again.

"I miss our baby." Her voice so soft he almost did not hear.

"I know. I miss our baby too," he admitted touching her cheek gently.

Between Ric's admission and his soft touch, Elizabeth broke down. "I'm so sorry."

Ric brushed away his wife's tears. "This isn't your fault."

"I feel like I failed you somehow," she admitted looking away.

"No." Ric said shaking his head. How could she ever blame herself? "I don't want you blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong. It was an accident." He insisted as he caressed her back gently. The anger he felt at her guilt was threatening to boil over. Ric took a deep breath and stared at the mantel. This was the last thing Elizabeth needed to see.

"I love you." Elizabeth said softly her voice full of emotion.

Ric turned to Elizabeth and said, "I love you too."

Elizabeth sighed, looked down at the rings Ric had given her just yesterday, and then said, "Please hold me. I need you." As the pain flashed through her blues eyes. "Your love makes it hurt less."

"Of course. Always." He pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Her head lying over his heart. Once his arms were wrapped around, her Elizabeth finally stopped shaking. "I hate that you're hurting. Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?" Ric urged softly.

"You are right now. Holding me helps. Know that you wanted... our baby... that you miss... it helps so much." Ric held Elizabeth tightly as he caressed her in an effort to sooth her. He placed a soft a kiss to the top of Elizabeth's head. Anything to communicate the love he felt for his wife. Part of him selfishly worried she would leave now that their baby was gone.

The silence was finally broken by Elizabeth's cell phone ringing. "I should get that," she said slowly getting up. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth dear are you okay? Bobbie said you were brought in to the E.R." Audrey Hardy asked clearly worried about her youngest grandchild.

"I... um... What did Bobbie tell you?" She asked hesitantly tugging at the end of Ric's sweatshirt.

"Just that you were brought in and released. It's strange she was very tight lipped about the whole thing."

"I... fell down some stairs and was unconscious. So I ended up at GH."

"But you're okay? You must be for them to let you go."

"Yeah. I guess so." Elizabeth said not really answering the question.

"You guess? Elizabeth what's wrong?" She questioned as her concern grew.

Elizabeth sighed softly. She really did not want to do this now. "There... there are some things I need to tell you. Maybe you can come over and we can talk."

Audrey calmed down a bit. Whatever was wrong, at least Elizabeth was wiling to talk about it. "Of course, Dear. Are you at your studio?"

"No. I'm... let me give you the address." Elizabeth recited the address of her new home.

The address was unfamiliar to her and she wondered what Elizabeth was mixed up in now. "Whose place is this Elizabeth?"

"I'll explain once you get here I promise."

"Okay, Dear. I'll be there soon."

Elizabeth sat back on the couch wrapping her arms back around Ric. She did not want to tell her Grams what was going on. She also knew her Grams wouldn't stop until she knew everything. "I hope that it was that I invited her here."

"Elizabeth this is your home too. It's fine." Ric said placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know. I'm just nervous about telling my Grams." She admitted. Elizabeth was worrying her bottom lips. Ric reached over and brushed his thumb across the sore flesh.

"You don't have to do this." He pointed out gently. Ric pulled her against him so that she sat between his legs. His arms wrapped around her body as she laid her head back on his hard chest.

"Yeah I do. I am happy to be your wife. I'm not going to hide it." She said entwining their fingers. Elizabeth loved Ric's hands. They were so strong but were capable of being so gentle.

"Good." Ric said relaxing slightly. "I... you don't have to do this now."

Elizabeth turned so she could look in his eyes. In them, she saw the same pain and uncertainty that was in her own. "I'm not going to leave you, Ric. I love you. And I want our marriage to work." As she spoke, she ran a hand across his cheek. Ric turned his head slightly placing a kiss to the palm.

Ric felt a rush of relief. Elizabeth was not going to leave him. He knew the feelings were wrong and selfish but there was no way he could lose her. "I want it to work too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey stared at the door briefly before knocking. She wondered what Elizabeth had gotten herself into this time. Audrey hoped that she wasn't mixed back up with Jason Morgan and the violence that followed him. A few seconds after she knocked Elizabeth opened the door. Audrey studied her closely. Her eyes were red and swollen. It was obvious that Elizabeth was upset and had been crying. "Elizabeth dear is everything okay?"

"Not really." The younger woman said avoiding Audrey's gaze. "Why don't you come in? A lot's happened in the last few days."

Audrey looked around the living room. The room was filled with oversized leather furniture and books. A man clearly lived here but she could see her granddaughter influence as well. In fact, she recognized on of Elizabeth's paintings. "So who lives here?"

"I do. It's part of what I need to tell you." Elizabeth said biting bottom lip nervously. Audrey was the only person in her family whose opinion she cared about. She hoped that her Grams at least gave Ric a chance.

Just then, Ric came from the kitchen. "Sweetheart, did you want me to... um... Hi. You must be Elizabeth's grandmother. I'm Ric."

Audrey's eyes narrowed as she recognized the man from the paper. He had briefly been Jason Morgan's lawyer. And now she had heard he was Sonny's brother as well. "Ric Lansing? I read about you in the paper. Sonny and you..."

"Want nothing to with each other." He said quickly. Elizabeth had told him how her grandmother hated Jason and Sonny. "Maybe I should just let the two of you talk." Ric said turning to leave them talk in private.

"No wait. I want you here." Elizabeth said quickly. She needed Ric's presence if she even hoped to get through this. "Grams, Ric and I have been seeing each other and we love each other. Ric makes me feel so loved. I never thought... We got married a few days ago."

"What? Why?" Audrey demanded. She couldn't understand what was going through Elizabeth's mind.

"That was my doing. I convinced Elizabeth not to wait." Ric quickly answered in Elizabeth's defense. Something in him demanded he protect Elizabeth even from her grandmother.

Audrey studied the man. He was much older than Elizabeth was and involved with Sonny. Or at least he had been. What could Ric possible want with Elizabeth? "What was the hurry?"

"I wanted to reassure Elizabeth that I wasn't to leave her or..."

Elizabeth cut in before Ric could finish. Her voice was soft and filled with pain. "I was pregnant."

"Was?" Audrey asked immediately noticing the word.

"When I fell down the stairs I..." Elizabeth trailed off not able to finish.

"Oh Elizabeth. I'm so sorry." she truly felt for her granddaughter's loss even if she did not totally understand everything surrounding it.

"I… can't... I'm sorry." Elizabeth said as she ran from the room.

"I'll be right back." Ric told Audrey before following his wife. When he entered the bedroom dark, Ric found Elizabeth curled up in the middle of the large bed. She looked even smaller. Ric carefully sat next to her. "Elizabeth?" Ric said softly his hand reaching out to rub her back.

"You were right. I should have waited." her voice muffled by the pillow.

Ric felt so helpless. After everything Elizabeth had been through in her, life she was the last person who deserved this kind of pain. Maybe him but never Elizabeth. "Maybe but I don't think it would hurt any less. Why don't you try to rest?"

"What about my Gram?" Elizabeth asked rolling over to meet Ric's soft brown eyes. He brushed away her tears and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I want to talk to her. If that's okay?" Ric asked gently. There was so much they still had to learn about each other. Audrey was one of the only people who might be able to tell him how help his wife through this.

"Don't believe anything she says." Elizabeth said with a slight smile. She felt bad about leaving Ric to her grandmother's grilling alone. She knew once her Grams got to know Ric she would see the man Elizabeth fell in love with.

"Now I know I have to talk to her." Ric teased kissing her once more. "Just take as long as you need I'm not leaving you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered. She loved how Ric knew what she needed. Sometimes even before she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric watched Audrey from the doorway. She was wandering around the living room. Finally, she stopped in front of the mantel. When she picked up the bear he had placed there earlier, Ric spoke up. "Elizabeth is resting."

"Good. That means we can talk." She said putting the bear back on the shelf and turning to face him.

Ric smiled to himself. He could see where Elizabeth got her fire. He knew this was going to be an interesting conversation if nothing else. "What would you like to know?"

"Let's start with your brother Sonny Corinthos. And all the lies you told Elizabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

I was really nervous about posting this. I'm going to follow the show to a point. I have some interesting ideas I want to try. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I love, Elizabeth." Ric told Audry firmly as he stared at her noticing she had the same eyes as his wife and that this is where Elizabeth got her determination from.

"I don't doubt that, Mr. Lancing. Elizabeth is easy to love. What I doubt is your sincerity." She said pointedly. Audrey knew she was too protective of Elizabeth but she only had her best interests in mind. Her youngest grandchild had been through so much pain that Audrey wanted to protect her.

"You don't know anything about me." Ric said instinctively in his own defense. He knew all the things he had done would affect Audrey's opinion of him. Still he wanted the older woman to like him. It would make Elizabeth's life so much easier.

"And I can't help but wonder if the same holds true for Elizabeth. Has anything you told her been the truth?" She demanded to know. She could see the frustration growing in the man before her. She wondered how much more he would take before blowing up.

"I never lied to Elizabeth about my feelings for her." Ric said softly his head lowered slightly. He did not want to think about the things he had done and the lies he told. They were the reasons he nearly lost Elizabeth. They could be the reasons Elizabeth lost their child. Ric shook his head trying to push those thoughts away. He needed to focus on convincing Audrey to at least give him a chance. "Look Mrs. Hardy I know I lied... a lot and did things... but for some reason Elizabeth forgave me. She still loves me. She even married me. What we have means everything to me." He finished looking in to her eyes.

Audrey could see the emotions swirling in Ric's eyes. The guilt, fear even the anger. However, what surprised her most was the deep love she saw there. Ric was clearly in love with Elizabeth. That was something that she didn't expect. "I don't want my granddaughter hurt."

"Neither do I." Ric said nodding his head in agreement. "All I want is to love her and make her happy."

"What about Sonny Corinthos?" Audrey asked suddenly.

"I love Elizabeth more than anything else." Ric said firmly before a pausing a moment. "Even more than I hate Sonny." He finished realizing how true the statement was. Elizabeth and their love was everything to him.

Audrey studied the man in front of her before asking, "You want nothing to do with your brother than?"

"No. Nothing. Losing Elizabeth isn't worth it." Ric quickly assured her.

"You truly love her don't you?"

"She's the only woman I've ever loved."

Audrey smiled when she heard this. The emotion in Ric's voice reassured her that despite all the lies he told Ric was committed to Elizabeth. "Good then we won't have a problem."

"I... what?" Ric was caught off guard by Audrey's sudden change in attitude. Not that he was complaining. Quite the opposite. Elizabeth would be thrilled to know her grandmother accepted their marriage. He just never expected it to happen so soon.

"Elizabeth deserves someone who cares about her enough to put her first. Someone willing to fight for her." Audrey said firmly thinking about everything Elizabeth had been through. Especially what her parents had done. Ric a man who had known Elizabeth for less than six months was the first person to ever fight for her. It was something Audrey thought Elizabeth might ever have. "You seem more than capable of doing both."

"I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with your granddaughter. I love her."

"Well than as long as you treat her the way she deserves I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you." Ric said smile slightly. "I know Elizabeth will be happy to hear it."

"How is she really?" Audrey finally asked. She knew Elizabeth would probably try to hide her pain from everyone. Including her.

"Devastated. We just found out but she really wanted our baby." Ric said softly pain filling his voice and heart.

"It's never easy to lose a child no matter when it happens. How are you doing?"

Ric's head snapped up. Audrey's question was the last thing he expected. He wasn't used to people caring about him. He was still getting used to Elizabeth's love. After several seconds of silence, he responded. "About the same as Elizabeth but I'm trying to be strong for her."

"Elizabeth is a very strong person."

"I know. But seeing her in pain is killing me." Ric said turning to face the window.

"The best thing you can do is grieve with her. Let her know this affected you too."

Ric thought about her advice. Elizabeth had told as much herself. "I'll remember that."

"I'm going to go so you can go be with Elizabeth. Tell her I'll call check p on her later." Audrey said leaving Ric alone in the suddenly too quite room.

Ric locked the door behind Audrey. He felt relieved that she seemed to be happy for him and Elizabeth. There were going to be enough people trying to convince Elizabeth that he wasn't right for her. Having Audrey's support was going to make thing easier. At least that's what Ric hoped. Slowly he made his way back to their bedroom. Elizabeth was still sleeping soundly. Ric shed his cloths and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. After a moment thought he pulled on a t-shirt as well.

He undressed Elizabeth gently being careful not to wake her. Ric slipped another t-shirt on her as well. Crawling on to the bed Ric pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and one of her legs had slid between his. His body immediately began to respond as Elizabeth snuggled even closer to him. Ric pressed a kiss to her forehead closing his eyes tight. Making love to Elizabeth should be the last thing on his mind at the moment. As much as he knew that, he could feel the familiar desire and hunger coursing through him. He didn't want Elizabeth to wake up and find him aroused. Finally after several minutes and even more deep breaths Ric's erection eased. Ric kissed her forehead once more tightening his arms around his wife. Today had been extremely draining on them both and soon Ric joined Elizabeth in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're what?" Lucky asked raising his voice enough to cause several of Kelly's customers to turn around and stare at them. Lucky looked around then lowered his voice before repeating his question.

Elizabeth just shook her head. To be honest she had expected this reaction from Lucky. "Married, Lucky."

"To Ric?" He asked again. For some reason his brain just couldn't process the idea.

"Yes to Ric." Elizabeth confirmed with a smile.

"Ric Lansing?" Lucky asked trying to wrap his mind around what his friend and former love was saying.

"Of course Ric Lansing. Who else?" Elizabeth asked him in frustration. As much as she cared about Lucky, he could be so dense sometimes.

"You really married the guy?"

"Yes. How many times are we going to go over this?" Elizabeth asked practiaclly snapping at him.

"Once more." He said teasingly even though he was in part serious.

"What don't you understand?" Elizabeth asked as she toyed with napkin on the table.

"Several things. Let's start with why?"

"We love each other." Elizabeth said placing her hand in his.

Lucky looked at their hands in silence. He knew what she was asking. Elizabeth wanted him to trust her. The thing was Lucky wasn't sure he could. At least not about Ric Lansing. "I thought you hated him Elizabeth. I mean he lied to you about everything."

"I know he did but I love him." Elizabeth said softly.

"He hurt you Elizabeth. How can you just forgive him?"

"I forgave you." She pointed out reminding him of their past.

"That's different."

"No. Not really. Lucky I'm with Ric because I want to be."

"Even after all he's done?" He pressed.

"Even after all that. Why can't you be happy for me?" She asked the frustration she was feeling evident in her voice.

"Because I don't trust the guy. I get why you thought you had to marry him but now... you don't have to stay with him no matter what he tells you." Lucky said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He wanted Elizabeth to know how concerned he was for her.

"Ric isn't forcing me to stay with him. I love him, Lucky. He makes me happy. Look, I know you are concerned and I'm touched. Really, I am but I love Ric. Well talk later my shift start ten minutes ago and I should at least pretend to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric walked in to Kelly's his eyes immediately finding Elizabeth. His wife was such a stubborn woman. Ric knew she should be resting despite what she tried to convince him. After she left, he tried to work but all he could think about was Elizabeth. He finally gave up after two hours and headed to Kelly's.

As he walked up to the counter, Ric removed his suit jacket tossing it on stool. "Hi." Ric said before kissing Elizabeth softly.

"Hi. Can I get you something?"

"Yes. Just a moment alone with my wife. I want to see if she's okay. Because she's so incredibly stubborn, she decides to come to work. Instead of resting like she's supposed to." He said holding her hand in his. Ric felt this compulsion to touch her. It felt like the only way he knew she was all right.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched the concern and love play across his handsome face. It made her love him even more. Elizabeth ran her left hand through his dark hair before speaking. "You heard Dr. Meadows. There's no reason for me to stay in bed. It feels better to be doing something."

"I know." Ric said rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. "I'm just worried about you."

"I love that you care enough to come check on me." She replied as she brushed her lips over his.

Ric started to answer but restaurant's door opened suddenly. Sonny and Carly walked in laughing and talking. Ric could hear parts of their conversation and so could Elizabeth. She got very still and quiet. Ric felt his blood begin to boil. This was exactly why he wanted Elizabeth to say home. She was in enough pain without dealing with this. With them.

When Sonny looked over and saw Elizabeth he stopped talking Carly turned around and saw the couple. She approached them and said, "I'm glad to see your feeling better and you're able to come to work."

Elizabeth squeezed Ric hands gently. "Excuse me for a minute." She said softly before hurrying in to the kitchen. Ric sat there lost as to how to help Elizabeth. His anger and pain were warring inside of him. He could her Carly and Sonny in the background talking about a baby shower. Ric just watched as his anger and hate drowned out the pain. He wanted them to pay. Ric wanted revenge even knowing that it might cost him Elizabeth.

Finally, Sonny and Carly left giving Ric the chance to speak with Elizabeth. She was cleaning off a table when approached her. "Sweetheart, why don't you please let me take you home?" Ric asked practically begging Elizabeth.

"Because I don't want to be there." She said instantly regretting it. "Ric, I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. I know." Ric caressed her cheek softly as he spoke. As much as he loved Elizabeth's stubbornness right now, it was driving him crazy. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him take care of her the way he wanted.

"It's just too easy to dwell on what didn't happen. I just want to keep busy alright?" Elizabeth said kissing him one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ric told his wife gently. As she headed back to the kitchen and her job, Ric barely contained the urge to turn the table over. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. After dialing the real estate agent's number, he waited anxiously for the woman to pick up. Ric looked around to make sure Elizabeth wouldn't hear before speaking. "Yeah it's Ric Lansing. Yeah. Look, I have to get my wife out of this apartment as soon as possible. Any luck locating the house? Well does it have the feature I requested? Good. I'd like to see it right away."


	3. Chapter 3

** AN:**

Thanks so much to everyone who is taking the time to read this. I'm surprised by the number of people reading this. Although I wish more people reviewed. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As Ric looked around the house, he could imagine the life he wanted with Elizabeth. The house had all the things she had asked for. From the fireplace in the bedroom to lots of windows. He could see her painting and sketching in the living room. Him cooking for her in the kitchen. Them making love in the bedroom and other parts of the house. Their children playing in the backyard. Ric knew if given the chance they could truly be happy here.

"So what do you think?" The agent asked nervously after he had taken a full tour.

"It's exactly what I wanted." Ric said smiling broadly, as he spoke. "My wife is going to love it."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Ric Lansing was her most demanding client. It was not the house he was looking for that was the challenge. It was the time frame he wanted it done in. Fortunately, for her Mr. Lansing was also very rich. "I'm so glad. It's not easy finding a house with a panic room. Especially in the time you gave me."

"It's perfect." Ric said looking in to the small hidden room. It was perfect for his plans. "I'd like to show my wife first before deciding. If that's alright."

"Of course. Here are the keys. I hope she likes it as much as you do."

Ric could imagine Elizabeth's reaction. He knew she would love it. The trick would be getting her to agree to something so extravagant. "I'm sure she will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Lucky I'm supposed to be working. You know my break ended a half hour ago. I don't need this." Elizabeth said as Lucky sat down at the table with a basket of fries. All day she had been distracted, not that she minded really.

"But you know want one." He insisted trying to tempt her in to hanging out some more. It was hard to believe that after everything they had found a way to be friends again.

"No Lucky I don't." She denied shaking her head and laughing.

"You know you do grab a few."

"I shouldn't. Besides if I don't get back to work soon Bobbie is going to fire me."

Lucky rolled his eyes at the comment. "She is not going to fire you."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It would save me from quitting." Elizabeth said quietly. She and Ric had talked about it more than once. And to be honest she was seriously considering it. The problem was Kelly's was like home and she did not want to lose that.

"What? How come?"

"Ric wants me to finish school so I can focus on my art. And he keeps saying there's no reason his wife shouldn't be doing anything that doesn't fulfill her."

"So why are you waiting tables?" Lucky pointed out.

"I don't know."

"I think maybe you do. Are you really that in love with waiting tables or are you just trying to hold on to a part of your life Ric can't give you?" He asked his dislike of Ric bleeding into his voice.

"Lucky I realized you are trying to be helpful and I really appreciate it. I really do," Elizabeth said taking one of Lucky's hands, "but you have to let go of this idea that Ric is pressuring to stay with him. I love him and I am exactly where I want to be. So please stop worrying and be happy for me. Okay?"

"I'll try. But I'll never stop caring."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. They had been through so much. In a weird way, they grew up together. She looked up to see Summer hesitantly approaching them. "Hey perfect timing. Lucky has some french fries he'd like to share with you. Sit down." Elizabeth said standing up and moving away from the table. She was glad Lucky was happy she wanted that for him. 'Speaking of being happy.' Elizabeth thought as she saw Ric walk up. "And I have a husband to say hello to." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around Ric and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi. How are you?" Ric asked kissing her back gently. "Listen come here I have something to show you." Ric lead Elizabeth into Kelly's making sure to open the door for his wife. Elizabeth loved that about Ric. He always took the time to make sure she felt important to him. Once inside Ric wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her body back to his. He planted a kiss to her neck and asked, "Are you busy?"

Elizabeth almost laughed at the question. It felt like she had not done any work all day. "Pfft. More like shamelessly loafing."

Ric was thrilled to hear Elizabeth wasn't so focused on her work. Maybe he could convince her to quit after all. He held her in his strong embrace not wanting to let her go yet. "Mmm. Okay. Perfect because I have something to show you."

"Honey, this is my shift. I kinda need to work." Elizabeth pointed out as they swayed gently as if to music only they could hear. She leaned back in his arms allowing to plant more kisses to her neck and cheek.

"Yeah but you just obviously admitted you're blowing it off. So, unless you want me to tell your boss you better come with me."

"Do I at least get a hint?" She asked starting to get excited at the idea of a surprise. Normally Elizabeth hated surprises but Ric's she loved.

"Then it wouldn't be surprise." Ric told her with that smug tone he had when Ric knew he was about to get his way. "What do you say?"

"Oh you twist my arm. Let me go get my purse." Elizabeth said teasingly as she headed to the kitchen. Ric allowed her out of his arm but grabbed the string on her apron untying it. Elizabeth giggled and swatted at his hands.

'She is so beautiful.' Ric thought as he watched her walking away. He had no idea how to turn of his body's reaction to her. He was going to have to learn though because nothing was more important to him than Elizabeth's well being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric loved the look on Elizabeth's face when she saw the house. He could tell she liked as much as he did. "Why don't you look around?"

"Really?" Elizabeth asked nearly bouncing with excitement. He loved seeing her so happy. If Ric had his way, Elizabeth would never feel on moment of pain or sadness again.

"Really. I'll wait here." Ric promised sitting in a chair as she rushed off to explore.

Elizabeth could not believe how perfect this house was. It felt like the house was made just for them. Everything about it was perfect. Not to mention it was mostly furnished. She knew why Ric was pushing so hard. It was because of them losing their baby their. She knew Ric was in just as much pain as she was. Even if he was better at hiding it. He seemed to be so focused on easing her pain that he was ignoring his own. Maybe a new place would be the best thing. It touched Elizabeth so deeply that he wanted to make things better for them both.

"Well what do you think?" Ric asked when Elizabeth returned to the living room.

"I like it." Elizabeth said slowly. She was surprised and a bit confused about the whole situation. She never had anyone cared about her this way before.

"I like it too. We'll move in here as soon as possible." Ric said in agreement. It made things much easier that Elizabeth liked the house too. He got up from the chair and walked over to her. Like always when ever Elizabeth was around Ric needed to touch her.

"What? Just like that?" She asked slightly surprised at how quickly Ric planned for them to move in.

"Yeah. Why not?" Ric asked reaching up to touch her cheek and then running it down her arm. He held her hand gently rubbing his thumb across the back of Elizabeth's hand.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said shrugging as she spoke. Don't you want to look around and see if you like something better?"

"No. What I want is to get you out of that apartment as soon as possible and put all the bad memories behind us. And start our life together." He said gently as he held her hands in his own. Elizabeth was the one thing that could ruin his plans. He had to find a way to convince her. Ric kissed her quickly before continuing. "Besides I have a good feeling about this place."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Elizabeth asked as Ric moved to look out the window.

"Well..." He said running one hand over his chest. "...like here we can finally have the happiness that we deserve."

Elizabeth only hesitated for only a few seconds. "Well in that case when do we move in?" she asked embracing him.

Ric was both thrilled and relieved. "That's my girl." He said spinning her around. Now nothing stood in the way of his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric quietly slipped out of bed as Elizabeth slept peacefully. She was so beautiful and so trusting. Ric felt like he had been given this amazing gift by her being in his life. He knew if Elizabeth ever found out about his plan, her trust along with their marriage would be destroyed.

All Ric wanted was a way to make things right for his wife and for himself. He had never allowed himself to dream beyond revenge on Sonny. That was until Elizabeth and their baby. For the moment Elizabeth told him, Ric loved their child. Now it was gone because of Sonny.

Finally, he had the perfect way to make his brother pay for everything Sonny stole from him. In the process, he hoped to give Elizabeth a child to ease the pain of the child they had lost. Then he could move on, move past everything else and be truly happy.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

I always loved that Ric supported Elizabeth's art enough to get her a gallery showing. Even if he did have ulterior motives. For this fic I decided however to go another route.

I hope you enjoy! 

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth stood her studio trying to decided how much to pack. To be honest she was tempted to get rid of most everything including the studio itself. This place held so many memories. Some of them were good but most of them she would rather forget. 'Like the crypt.' She thought looking at the heavy steel door. That was defiantly something Elizabeth wished she could forget.

"Have you packed anything yet?" Ric questioned as he entered the disorganized studio. He couldn't tell if she had packed anything or not. Elizabeth's studio was always in disarray.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ric asked pulling her body back against his. He held her tight in his embrace. It amazed Ric how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"What do you think about me giving up my studio?" Elizabeth turned to face him as she spoke.

Ric brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I'm not going to pretend I'm not happy. This isn't the best neighborhood but sweetheart are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. This isn't my home anymore. My home is with you." Elizabeth said smiling up at her husband.

"I feel the same way. I just want you to be sure. Your friends already hate me." Ric said rubbing her back.

"Since when do you care about what other people think?" Elizabeth asked an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"I don't." Ric smirked. "I just don't want you losing people you care about because of me."

"If they can't be happy for me then it's there loss." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"You are so amazing." Ric said softly as he watched he begin to sort through some old paintings. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said smiling brightly as she pulled out a very old paining. "Wow. I forgot I even had this."

"What is that?" Ric asked moving to look at the painting as well.

"An old painting." She replied softly. Just looking at it brought back so many memories. They only supported Elizabeth's idea that she should let go of the studio.

"This is really good it should be in a gallery somewhere." Ric said admiring his wife's talent.

"Thanks but it's not mine."

"You didn't paint this?" Ric asked confused. He was certain that Elizabeth painted the unusual work.

Elizabeth shook her head sitting the painting aside. "No. I did but I gave it to someone along time ago."

"Oh. It's really good."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said blushing slightly from the compliment. Ric was always so supportive of her art. It made her feel like she could do anything. "I've been holding it for them for so long I forgot about it."

"Maybe you should give it back." Ric pointed out giving her a gentle kiss. He wondered who the person was but wanted to trust Elizabeth's love so he did not ask. "Especially if you're giving up your studio."

Elizabeth thought about what Ric said for a few moments. She and Jason were barely speaking and the painting was his. Maybe this could finally bring closure for Jason. And maybe herself too. "You know what? That is a great idea. Would you help me have it delivered?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason you have a delivery." Francis said as the blond enforcer stepped off the elevator.

"Did you check it out?" Jason questioned trying to think of what it could possibly be.

"Yeah it's clean. I set inside." The bodyguard assured his boss quickly.

"Thanks." Jason said shutting the penthouse door. He immediately recognized the shape and size of the package. Jason ripped the brown paper off underneath lay 'The Wind'. One of the last physical reminders of his friendship with Elizabeth. He opened the attached note and read it._Jason, Thank you for being my friend for all those years. The fact you were there to listen to me means more than I could ever explain. You showed me how to stand on my own and I will always appreciate that. I am sure you know by now that I married Ric. I know you hate him and I can understand why. Please do not try to rescue me. I love Ric and I am very happy._

I hope you recognize the painting. I had almost forgotten about it. You know have a home to put it in. I hope when you look at it you are reminded of our friendship and the people we used to be.

Good-bye,  
Elizabeth

Jason crumpled the note and cursed. He could not believe Elizabeth was so naïve and just plain stupid. Ric Lansing was a monster. How could Elizabeth forgive him let alone marry the guy? Jason never thought Elizabeth would let herself be deceived and manipulated like this. He thought she had learned her lesson with Lucky.

Rage coursed through Jason. He knew that despite what Elizabeth said she was going to need his help again. Maybe not today but someday soon. Jason was just going to have to remind Elizabeth what a good friend he could be. Then he could deal with Ric Lansing permanently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ric I have to go in. My shift started five minutes ago." Elizabeth said pouting slightly as Ric tried to pull her back into his grasp.

"Fine but you have to promise me one thing." Ric said finally letting her leave his arms. He still did not understand the need to touch Elizabeth whenever she was near. It was almost like a drug one Ric would happily admit being addicted to.

"What?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Resign from Kelly's today." Ric challenged Elizabeth. He knew his wife well enough that she hated being told what to do. So Ric decided to a take a more subtle route.

"Okay listen." Elizabeth said laughing quietly at Ric's eagerness. "I realize waitressing isn't a career path. But what am I going to do with myself? I don't have the temperament to be a homemaker."

Ric reached out and ran a hand through her silky hair. "No. You have the temperament for an artist. So you'll be an art studio creating art. Maybe even finish school. I know that's important to you."

"I do want to finish." Elizabeth admitted biting her lower lip. Ric could see she was starting come around. "It seems like things keep getting in the way."

"Not anymore. All you have to do is go in there and quit." Ric urged his wife.

"I promise to think really hard abut it." Elizabeth said with a soft smirk of her own. She knew what Ric was up to. Elizabeth was touched that he cared so much about her happiness.

"Eliz..."

"I can't leave Bobbie short handed." Elizabeth insisted cutting him off. "She's been so nice to me over the years."

"You are such a good person. I understand but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up." Ric warned Elizabeth softly letting her know he wasn't done trying to convince her yet.

"Of course not. Persistence is one of your best qualities." Elizabeth said kissing him several times before pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ric told her before finally letting her walk into the small restaurant.

"Brilliant impersonation of a happily married man content with his life. Just not convincing enough to fool me." Faith said snidely as she walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Faith?" Ric ground out not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

"That fleeting glimmer of rage I used to see in your eyes, it's not fleeting anymore is it? It's burning you alive."

Ric suppressed the urge to groan. The last thing he needed was anyone especially Faith questioning him. "Go away, Faith."

"Come Ric. Doesn't your little wifey see it? Or does our little waitress mistake that for passion?" Faith goaded trying to make Ric lose his cool. Maybe then that little nothing he married would realize Ric had not changed and that he never would.

"Don't you ever get tired of ingratiating yourself in to people's lives and listening in on their conversations. I mean it's really pathetic."

"Right. You just keep telling yourself that. In the mean time if you decide to go up against Sonny again or even if you just want a little moral support you know where to find me." Faith said before turning to walk away.

"Listen to me." Ric said grabbing her arm tightly. "I know exactly how to deal with Sonny and I don't need any help from anybody. Least of all you." Ric told the blond venomously before stalking out of the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric stood quietly at the doorway watching Elizabeth paint. He knew she wasn't aware of his presence yet she was too focused on her work. Soft music played in the background as she painted. Her cloths protected by one of his dress shirts. It was a beautiful site. Ric leaned back on the door his weight shutting it. Elizabeth's attention was immediately drawn to the noise. "Hey. I didn't hear the door how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I love to watch you paint. You know when I was looking for a house I tried to imagine this exact scene." Ric admitted walking across the room to Elizabeth. He reached out caressing her face before running his hand over her back.

"Well this house has really good vibe. I'm completely feeling my painting." Elizabeth said wiping her hands on towel in an effort to remove the paint.

"It does have good energy. Doesn't it?" Ric said moving closer to Elizabeth until they were nearly touching. He could feel desire starting to flow through him. He peppered Elizabeth's cheek with kisses.

"Besides fear is not a bad motivator either."

That immediately got Ric's attention. His brain started spinning all sorts of horrible scenarios. "Fear? Fear of what?"

"Being rejected. Not finishing in time." Seeing the confusion on Ric's face Elizabeth continued. "This is one of the pieces I have to submit to PCU for next semester."

"You're going back to school?" Ric said a smile instantly graced his handsome face. He was thrilled that Elizabeth had decided to finish school.

"If they like my paintings."

"You don't have to worry about that. You are going to be brilliant." Ric reassured Elizabeth his hands traveling up to cup her face his finger sliding into her hair.

"You're shirt. My paint." Elizabeth rambled as Ric placed kisses across her jaw.

"My wife." Ric said softly tilting Elizabeth's mouth to meet his own. Slowly, tenderly Ric kissed Elizabeth. He ran his tongue across her lips seeking entrance. When Elizabeth parted her lips, Ric explored the warm recesses of her mouth. A sudden almost painful wave of hunger hit him. Ric pulled slowly back his hands still cradling her face. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Are you all right? I... I do not want to rush you. You know it's..."

Elizabeth pulled his lips back down to her. After several, more kisses, she drew back so that their eyes could meet. "I want you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

Okay so first sorry about the long wait for an update. The real world got hectic. Second this is the first smut I've written in well... years. I'm really nervous about posting. Hopefully its decent. But just in case be gentle.

This is where the story starts to really vary from the show. I have plans don't worry.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_I want you._

There was something about hearing those words from Elizabeth's lips that had a purely male part of Ric reveling in the information. However, he was still worried about Elizabeth's well being. As if she knew what he was, thinking Elizabeth kissed him tenderly. Ric's arms automatically wrapped around her as they kissed over and over. Each kiss was more passionate than the last.

Eventually Ric's hands moved from her back to the dress shirt she was wearing. He pushed it off Elizabeth's shoulders to the floor. Once it was off Ric reached under her tank top to caress Elizabeth's bare skin. He was pleasantly surprise to find she was not wearing a bra.

Elizabeth moaned when Ric began to kiss her neck. Slowly he backed them to the sofa. Ric gave a gentle push causing Elizabeth to sit. Ric knelt between her legs kissing her over an over. "Are you sure, Elizabeth? I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Ric. I want to make love with you." Elizabeth ran her fingers through his short dark hair. "I'm okay. I promise." She drew his mouth back down to hers. Ric parted her lips and thrust his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues dueled for control. Before Elizabeth relented giving in to Ric.

Their hands roamed each other bodies. Soon Elizabeth became frustrated she needed to feel Ric's skin against her own. She tugged at the shirt until Ric allowed her pull the garment off. Almost immediately, Ric's mouth was on her neck. He bit the soft flesh then soothed the ache with his tongue and lips. Ric had to keep reminding himself to take it slow. So much had happened since the last time they had made love.

Ric undid the snap on Elizabeth's jeans. He eased them off along with her silk panties. Her tank top quickly joined them on the floor. Ric took moment to just stare at his wife. She was so beautiful. Both inside and out. He felt so blessed to have her in his life. When Elizabeth reached to undo his pants, he brushed her hands away. "Not yet. Just let me take care of you."

His lips and hands roamed her body. Ric captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hungrily. When it was completely hard, Ric switched his attention to its twin. Elizabeth moaned softly writhing underneath him. Her hands roamed his back loving the way his muscles reacted to her light touch. Ric finally pulled away from her breast and began to kiss his way lower. He flicked his tongue into her navel causing Elizabeth to giggle.

Elizabeth cried out when Ric first touched her wet center. Before Ric, she had never experienced such attention. He was an amazing lover always so selfless. And she knew tonight would be no different.

Ric ran his finger over her glistening slit. Elizabeth's reaction never ceased to surprise me. It took so little to arouse her. Ric continued to caresses her gently as he placed kisses along her inner thigh. When he reached her center Elizabeth, stiffened slightly and tried to pull him away. Every since their first night together Elizabeth always had this reaction. Ric simply ignored his wife's protests and slid his tongue over her sweet warmth. Elizabeth cried out his name everything forgotten but his touch. He twirled his tongue over her aching bead. Ric then eased two fingers in her pulsating core. Elizabeth arched her back and moaned. He thrust his fingers in and out quickly as Elizabeth headed towards completion. Ric lowered his mouth back to her bud. He sucked and nipped at the tender flesh. Elizabeth let out an uninhibited cry of satisfaction as she reached her peak. Ric's tongue devoured the evidence of her orgasm eagerly. His own body was filled with desire and his control was beginning to slip.

When Elizabeth's body began to recover, she reached for Ric. He slowly kissed his way back up her body taking several detours along the way. Ric covered her body with his own as they began kissing again. Their breaths were coming out in agonized gasps when Ric finally pulled away. He stood up and quickly removed his clothing. The cool air felt good against his heated skin.

Elizabeth had stretched out on the cream-colored sofa her body still buzzing from the pleasure she just received. Once Ric was undressed, Elizabeth took in her husband's magnificent body. She could see the visible proof of his desire. The moment he joined her on the couch her hands began to explore. First his back and chest, then his firm ass, and then finally his full throbbing erection. He felt hot and heavy in her hand. Elizabeth stroked him using one hand while the other caressed his body.

Ric felt like he was going to explode. It had been too long since they had loved. His mouth found hers for a near brutal kiss. Ric settled himself between her open legs. "If it hurts you have to tell." Ric whispered as he positioned his straining member at her entrance. He thrust his hips forward and filled her in one swift motion. Ric waited until Elizabeth writhed beneath him before moving. He rocked inside her repeatedly slowly increasing the pace. Elizabeth's hips rose to meet each of his strokes. They move together in total harmony. Their hands and lips caressed each other's bodies.

Their passion began to consume them. Ric could feel the slight fluttering of her walls signaling him of her impending release. Ric's hand reached between them and found her bead. Elizabeth chanted Ric's name as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her body. Ric thrusted twice more before letting out a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction.

Once Ric was able to think, he rolled them over so that Elizabeth would not be crushed by his weight. "Are you okay?" Ric asked concerned about his wife.

"Better than okay. I love you so much." Elizabeth kissed him gently as she spoke.

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth yawned and then laid her head on Ric's chest. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ric said pulling a throw over their cooling bodies. Elizabeth snuggled closer her eyelids heavy with sleep. "Just rest. I'm right here." He could feel Elizabeth's breathing even out as slumber claimed her. Ric ran his hand over her back as his own body slipped into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke to the sounds of Ric having a nightmare. His words were indistinguishable at first but the she heard him say Sonny's name. Elizabeth's heart sank for a moment. She wanted to believe Ric when he promised her he was done trying to ruin Sonny. But if that was true what was he dreaming about? Elizabeth ran her hand across his face. "Ric..."

"Sonny, I'll kill you." Ric mumbled grabbing Elizabeth's arms roughly. His eyes snapped open and he immediately realized where he was.

"Ric, its okay honey. You were just having a nightmare." Elizabeth told him as they both sat up. Ric could hear the fear in Elizabeth's voice and it made him feel even guiltier.

"Oh god. Sweetheart I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Ric asked gathering her up in his arms.

"No. It's okay. You must have been dreaming about Sonny. You kept saying his name. You said 'I'll kill you.' It's not over is it?" Elizabeth asked her voice hesitant.

"I can't help my dreams."

"It's okay honey none of us can. But they're windows into how we really feel. You've tried to bury you're hatred of Sonny but it doesn't look like its going away." Elizabeth said running her hand down his chest before grabbing his hand.

"No. It will." Ric insisted as he caressed her. "You know I've hated Sonny for so long that I thought it was a permanent part of me. Then I met you and all of a sudden, I had something else to look forward to. Time passed and what we have it grew stronger. Other things started to matter to me you and this child we were going to have together."

"That's what I dream about. You, me, and our beautiful little baby." Elizabeth said reaching out to touch his face. "I don't know why but I think it was a girl."

Ric took her hand and placed a kiss the palm. "We're going to have another child. You know may... maybe this child wasn't meant to be. But I promise you we will have another child together."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "We just need to have faith you know? And that means you need to let go of the hatred you feel for Sonny. I want to believe you can do that Ric."

"Look what has hate ever gotten me Elizabeth? I mean it robbed me of years of my life, blinded me to the things I really wanted. Your love for one of them. Somehow you have managed to forgive me." Ric said tears falling from his eyes. The thought of losing her again was almost too much to bear. "I don't want to risk losing that. Especially on something as pointless and futile as hate against Sonny. Marrying you was the best thing that ever happened to me. What we have is only going to grow stronger. Until there is nothing left but our love and our future together." Elizabeth surprised Ric by leaning over and kissing him several times. He basked in the warmth and love such a simple act provided. "Thanks."

"You know sometimes... sometimes I look at you and I can't believe this is real. That we're actually married." Elizabeth said smiling at him. "And that I matter so much. I'm so used to be left out. The person people don't need. My family, my first love. It's not like I didn't matter to them, something else mattered more and when they moved on I got left behind. Then I met you and you didn't give up on me. You make me feel like my love has value." Elizabeth's voice became softer as she spoke tearing at Ric's heart. He hated that she had ever felt unwanted. That was all over now because Elizabeth was his priority. Ric was determined to make sure she experienced only the best he could give.

"Your love means everything to me." Ric admitted pulling her mouth to his. They leisurely kissed over and over. "You have paint in your hair." Ric said with a smirk wrapping the chestnut lock around his finger.

"Ric! Why didn't you tell me? I should take a shower. Do you want to join me?" She asked a slight pout on her face.

Ric shook his head. He needed some time and space to think. He kissed her quickly then asked, "How about I order us some dinner instead?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Elizabeth said in a teasing tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric wait until he heard the sound of Elizabeth's shower before opening up the panic room. Slipping in to his pants, he entered the small room. At the far end near the monitors was a crib and mobile. He picked up the mobile and gazed at it.

In a way, the object was a physical reminder of his hatred, of what he had lost. Ric could feel the anger boiling up but he could also conscious of the fear. If he did this Ric knew he would lose Elizabeth forever. There was no chance of making her understand why. Elizabeth would nerve believe he did this for her.

Elizabeth had trusted him when she had no reason to. Enough to become his wife. How could he betray that? Ric could hear he words from earlier in his head and suddenly he knew. Ric loved Elizabeth more than anything. He refused to be another person who took advantage of her. Ric simply could not do it. The risk was too great and the payoff not worth it.

Sighing he placed the mobile on a shelf. Ric ran his left hand through his dark hair smiling at the feel of his wedding ring. It confirmed that this was the only choice he could make. Ric backed out of the room and closed the panel. Now he had to figure out what came next.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

Wow. My butt needs a schedule. I am beyond sorry about the long wait. I am however happier with the smut this time around. I think.

You'll probably recognize parts of this chapter. I used some dialog from the show.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"How was dinner?" Ric asked as they finished eating.

"Delicious. Thank you." Elizabeth said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you done?" Ric asked when Elizabeth began picking at her food. Elizabeth was still in the robe she put on after her shower. The simple white terry cloth was teasing him. He wanted her. Now.

"Almost. Why?" Elizabeth asked turning to look at her husband.

"I want you," Ric said echoing her earlier words to him. "And I would much rather have you in our bed. Not that the couch wasn't nice." He said running his hand inside the robe and up her thigh.

"In that case I'm done." In an instant, Ric had picked her up and was heading for their bedroom. "Ric! Put me down. You're going to drop me."

"Never." Ric said shaking his head. "You're too important to me."

Elizabeth giggled when Ric tossed her on the bed. She loved that they could be like this together. Elizabeth sat up and reached for Ric's pants. He had left them partially undone leaving on the zipper. The metallic sound filled the room. She pushed Ric's pants down his hips slightly surprised that he had for gone his boxers as well. She stroked his hardening shaft causing him to moan loudly. Her tongue flicked over the wide head collecting the liquid seeping out.

Ric's hands buried themselves in her hair. Her warm mouth closed around him sending waves of pleasure through his body. Elizabeth moved his shaft in and out her mouth sucking gently. Ric closed his eyes tight as she pleasured him. He could feel his body tighten as he neared completion. "No." Ric said pulling her up and off him. "I need to be inside you when I come."

His mouth crashed into hers their tongues dueling for control. Elizabeth's robe hit the floor at the same time her back hit the cool sheets. Ric settled himself between her parted legs. Sliding one hand up to caress her center. Her wetness quickly coated his fingers. Ric moved his hand up to her breast kneading the creamy globe. He rolled her stiff peak between two fingers. He slowly eased into her entrance as he planted hot kisses to her neck.

They moved slowly together almost as if they were one body, one soul. Their hands and lips explored relearning how to pleasure each other. As their passions grew so did the strength and speed of Ric's thrusts. Elizabeth raised her hips meeting each one. Ric could feel the light fluttering of her walls pushing him closer to release. "That's it sweetheart. Just let go." Ric whispered encouragingly.

Elizabeth cried out as she exploded into a thousand pieces. Ric thrusted twice more before spilling his hot seed deep in her womb. He collapsed on top of her completely spent. "That was incredible." She whispered her hands running through his short dark hair.

"It always is when we're together." Ric asserted gently. He kissed her deeply before rolling them over. Most of the time he forgot how small Elizabeth was compared to him. The only time he was acutely aware was when they made love. The thought of hurting her scared him. Elizabeth curled up against his right side. Ric smiled at the familiarity. It was surprised Ric that in such a short time they had developed a routine. He ran his hand across her back until they both slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric woke suddenly from his nightmare. He quickly realized where he was and took several deep breaths. _'It was just a dream.'_ He repeated over and over. Ric ran his hand over Elizabeth's back as she slept peacefully. It was surprising she was still asleep. Ric kissed the top of her head and eased away. He pulled on his discarded cloths and went outside.

The cool air immediately helped clear Ric's mind. This nightmare had caught him off guard. He thought after putting aside his plans that the dreams would stop. If anything, they got worse.

Ric didn't know what to do. There was no way he could lose Elizabeth. The life they had was something he never expected. However, he wasn't willing to give it up. That meant Ric had to figure out a way to deal with his problems with Sonny.

"Not the image of a suburban husband relaxing on the porch." Faith told Ric calmly as she approached him.

"You're timing gets worse and worse. You know that?" Ric was still breathing heavily from his nightmare. The last thing he was Faith playing on his fears. "Why are you even here?"

"I... I'm just here to offer you a little warning. Sonny is on the war path." She told him an odd mixture of concern and glee in her voice.

He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. "No. Sonny called a truce." Ric said turning away from her.

"Well I hate to be the one to break it to you but your big brother lied. He just threatened to kill me if I didn't spy on you. Listen to me. He is convinced you are still plotting to get him."

The corners on Ric's mouth twitched. He had been planning against Sonny. It seems his brother was either smarter or more paranoid than he thought. "Where did he get that idea?"

"Apparently he's not too fond of you talking to his wife. Or maybe that's just an excuse. Maybe he never planned to make peace with you at all. Maybe he wants to destroy you like you wanted to do to him."

"Yeah? Well what does he want you to do?" Ric asked uncertainly. He did not want to believe Faith but there was a small chance she could be telling him the truth.

"He told me to get close to you and find out what you were up to. So listen to me. Keep an eye on Elizabeth. He already caused one accident. He's not going to stop there."

The moment she brought up Elizabeth was the moment he stopped believing her. There was no way Ric would ever believe Faith was concerned about Elizabeth's welfare. "You hate Elizabeth. I mean if she was in any danger you wouldn't come here to warn me if Sonny was going to hurt her."

"Stop it. This is about hurting you. Don't you get it? He will come at you anyway he can. Now I could have spied on you like he said but I am warning you. I am risking my life to warn you." Faith said firmly as she moved closed to Ric.

Ric took a step back. He wanted nothing more to do with Faith. She was threat to everyone she came in to contact with. He has to wonder what Sonny was thinking. "Why? Out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I don't want you killed. Now Elizabeth is useless. She cannot help you protect yourself. I on the other hand I could save you. I could..." Faith said her voice dropping an octave and her hand coming up to Ric's cheek.

Ric pulled her arm away and at the same time took a step back. He dropped Faith's arm as if it burned. "Just go away." Ric said his voice soft but emotionless. He walked past her and to the front door.

"You are in no position to do this. To turn away an ally. Not when Sonny hates you. He will not stop until you are wrecked or dead."

The desperation in Faith's voice caught his attention. For some reason she needed him to believe her, to trust her. He wouldn't though. Ric had learned his lesson the last time. "Stay away from me and from Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know I just can't tell." Elizabeth said staring at the painting Ric had just hung. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect."

"I think we need to put it on another wall." Elizabeth disagreed a light teasing tone in her voice. The few days had been much better. It was as if some dark cloud had been lifted. They were both more relaxed. Ric knew that putting his plan aside had something do with it.

"Anything you say." Ric said shaking his head. He knew better than to argue with his wife about art.

A soft knocked interrupted them. Elizabeth said already halfway across the room. "I'll get it." When she opened the door, Elizabeth was surprised to see Sonny standing there.

"Hi, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Elizabeth said slowly. She stood there blocking the door for several moments before asking. "What are you doing here Sonny?"

"I just need to see Ric."

"He doesn't want to cause any trouble for you Sonny." Elizabeth told the older man. She was worried that Sonny was here to hurt Ric in some way.

"I just need to ask him something." Sonny told Elizabeth in an attempt to reassure her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said opening the door wider.

Ric panicked slightly when he saw Sonny standing there. He had no idea why the older man would show up like this. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to ask you something."

"Alright." Ric said hesitantly.

"You might not be interested in what..." Sonny started before Ric cut him off.

"No, it's okay. She can stay in the room." Ric told him firmly. He wasn't going to let anyone make Elizabeth feel as if she was nothing. Not anymore.

"Okay. You used to work for Luis Alcazar. He put you in prison."

Ric glanced at Elizabeth before answering. She had stiffened at Sonny's words. They had never really talked about this and to be honest he did not want her to know. He was not proud of the things he had done before coming to Port Charles. "Yeah. But that was a long time ago."

"Did Alcazar work alone or with a partner?"

"He's dead. What does it matter?" Ric asked after a moment. The sudden question had thrown him.

"Alone or with a partner?" Sonny repeated.

"Alone." Ric replied automatically.

"Did he have family?"

"I really don't know." Ric said still confused by Sonny's choice of questions.

"Did he have a wife?"

"I really wasn't that close to him, Sonny." Ric said slightly frustrated. He was getting close to losing his temper and right now, all he wanted was for Sonny to leave.

"Where did he spend most of his time? Aside from the yacht?"

"Everywhere." Ric replied with a deep sigh.

"Okay. Ric I need you to be more specific."

Ric took a deep breath before replying. "The mountains."

"The mountains?"

"Yeah."

"Like South America?" Sonny asked wanting to get as much information as he could from Ric.

"Yeah. He used to take his private jet there sometimes."

Sonny seemed to think about the information before saying, "Okay. Thanks."

"Why do you need to know all this?" Ric questioned. If someone was avenging Luis Alcazar, it meant Elizabeth could be in danger.

"It's probably nothing." Sonny said dismissing him. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Sonny told Elizabeth sincerely before walking out.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked sitting on one of the sofas.

"Who cares? At least he's gone." Ric said trying to put Sonny out of his thoughts. He sat beside Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm really glad you were able to help him." She said her head coming to rest on his chest. Ric ran his hand through her silky hair. He could feel her shaking and wondered why.

"Me too. And why shouldn't I be? After all the vendetta is over. He has his life and I have mine with you." Ric said trying to reassure Elizabeth that things were over between him and Sonny. "You know I'll do anything to make you happy."

"I love you." Elizabeth smiled softly. Ric had this amazing way of calming all her fears. She was the happiest she had ever been and she didn't think anything could ruin it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating M/NC 17

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

"So are you going to do it?" Ric asked as Elizabeth entered the living room. He could see that she was getting ready for work and running last as usual.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and shot her husband a confused look. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about but was sure he had some agenda. "Do what?"

"Quit Kelly's today." Ric said seriously before turning back to his files.

"You just don't give up do you?" Elizabeth asked sitting beside him on the couch.

Ric could practically hear the disbelief in her voice. It would seem his wife thought he had forgotten about this. "Not when it's something important to me."

"And I love that about you." Elizabeth told him laying her head on his should as he pulled her closer.

"But?" Ric asked after a minute of silence. As much as he wanted Elizabeth to quit, he was determined to find out why she wouldn't.

"Kelly's was one of the first places I belonged and I don't want to lose that."

"You won't, Elizabeth. It's not as if we never go there. Besides you have to quit."

"Oh I do? Why is that?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow her eyes were filled with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"Because of my surprise." Ric whispered before running his lips along her jaw.

"You got me a surprise?" Elizabeth asked her blue eyes lighting up with anticipation. She loved Ric's surprises. He never failed to give her something both completely unexpected and absolutely wonderful. Elizabeth knew this time would be no different.

"I did but only if you quit."

"That's blackmail."

"I know." Ric said smirking at Elizabeth. He could see she was not amused at his latest tactic. He was however almost certain she would give in this time.

"Fine I'll quit. Are you happy now?" Elizabeth said pouting at Ric's strategy.

"Very. I'll see you tonight." Ric said standing up and pulling her towards the door.

"With my surprise?" Elizabeth asked Ric. It was going to drive her crazy to have to wait all day but she knew it would be well worth it.

"Of course. Have a good day Sweetheart. I love you." Ric said giving her a gentle kiss. As much as pulling her back to bed seemed like a good idea he needed her to leave. There were some things to do for his surprise. Not to mention the fact Elizabeth still had to quit.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric rushed around the house packing two bags. In all the chaos of the last few weeks, he had forgotten his promise to Elizabeth about a honeymoon. He knew France and Italy would be too crowded now. Besides, he had something much more private in mind.

A sharp knock got Ric's attention. He had no idea who it could possibility be and was not sure he wanted to find out. When he opened, the door Ric got the shock of his life standing there was Luis Alcazar. Except Luis Alcazar was dead. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lorenzo Alcazar. My brother Luis told me all about you. He was always very impressed with you work until you tried to cheat him."

Ric fought the urge to defend himself. Telling this man Luis was a deranged psychopath wouldn't be a good idea. "Luis never mentioned a brother."

"Why should he? You were basically a glorified accountant." Alcazar said with shrug.

"I hated your brother. So why are you here?" Ric questioned the other man. It was hard not to stare or be nervous but somehow Ric was pulling both off.

"I have business pending with your brother."

"Good luck." Ric scoffed at the other man. It did explain Sonny's visit however.

"I assume Mr. Corinthos contacted you when the name Alcazar surfaced." Lorenzo questioned. He needed to get a feel for the situation in Port Charles.

"I told Sonny as far as knew Luis Alcazar worked alone that he didn't have any partners or relatives. Obviously I was wrong."

"Well it's unlikely Mr. Corinthos and I will ever be able to work together so I'll have to be eliminating him. Once that happens, I'll be in a position to offer you everything he has. His business, his territory, everything."

"What are you talking about?" Ric asked unsure he was hearing Alcazar correctly.

"You're an intelligent, educated man just think what you could do with Sonny's power. How rewarding it will be to take over everything that once belonged to him."

"Well that's a generous offer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. You see I have more to live for than just wanting what Sonny has." Ric said thinking immediately of Elizabeth and the life he wanted with her. As much as he wanted Sonny ruined, losing Elizabeth wasn't an option.

"You may not get a second chance." Alcazar warned. He almost couldn't believe that Ric was turning him down. In his opinion, this was a chance of a lifetime. Ric however didn't even hesitate in turning him down.

"As I said I respectfully decline."

"Suit yourself." Alcazar said brushing by Ric and walking out the door.

Ric let out a sigh if relief as he shut the door. It seemed as if things in Port Charles were about to erupt. It made going away look like an even better idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we going?" Elizabeth asked settling in to the comfortable sofa of the private plane. She had never ridden on one before and was excited. When Ric had driven them to the airport, she had been confused. Elizabeth had no idea where he could be taking her and so far, Ric was uncharacteristically silent. All he would was he had taken care of everything and not to worry.

"It's a surprise."

"Can't you give me a hint or something?" Elizabeth begged turning her body to face her husband.

Ric paused for a moment pretending to think about Elizabeth's request. "No that's the whole point of a surprise. Don't worry we'll be there soon."

"How soon?"

Ric smiled and shook his head. Elizabeth was nothing if not persistent. As tempted as he was to give in just to get some peace on the flight but Ric wanted to surprise her even more. "Give it up Elizabeth. I'm not going to tell you."

"No matter what I do?" Elizabeth questioned her blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"That's right."

"Even if I do this?" Elizabeth asked placing kisses on Ric's neck. He moaned and held her even tighter. He knew what she was up to and was willing to play along. "Or this?" she asked unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed his chest.

Ric moaned as she teased him. He had never seen her like this before and damn if he didn't like it. "Are you trying to use your feminine charms on me, Mrs. Lansing?"

"Is it working?"

"What do you think?" Ric questioned taking her hand and placing it over his growing arousal.

"I could take care of that for you if you'd just tell me where we're going." Elizabeth told him running her hand over is hardening shaft.

"You sure you want to play this game, Elizabeth? Because I can guarantee I'll win." Ric promised tugging Elizabeth even closer to him.

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so." Ric said pulling her face back up to his. Their lips crashed together as Ric buried his hands in her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating M/NC 17

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Elizabeth gripped Ric's shirt as he continued to kiss her over and over. Her finger quickly undid the rest of the buttons and began to caress his chest. Ric moaned but never let up kissing her. One of his hands had slid underneath her shirt undoing her bra effortlessly.

Ric stopped kissing Elizabeth's lips just long enough to pull her shirt and bra off her body. Her pale skin was flushed pink with arousal. She smiled shyly at Ric before leaning to kiss him. The feel of their bare flesh touching one another sent pleasure through out Ric's body. He grabbed her hips pull Elizabeth onto his lap. When she broke, the kiss he was disappointed until her felt her mouth on his neck traveling toward his ear. "Are you going to tell me?" Elizabeth asked sucking lightly on his ear lobe.

"Never." Ric mumbled as she continued to tease him. He knew she could feel his reaction to her ministrations. If it was anything else, Ric might be tempted to give in and let Elizabeth think she won. This however was too special to ruin. Ric leaned back on the sofa taking Elizabeth with him. He pulled her face back up to his so that he could capture her lips once more.

If there was one thing, Elizabeth was willing to admit about her husband it was the fact the man could kiss. He did things to with his mouth that Elizabeth never thought possible. His tongue mated with hers as she began to rock against him. "Ric," Elizabeth whimpered when they broke apart. "Please I need you."

Ric rolled them over and immediately removed the rest of their clothing. When Ric had settled himself between her thighs, he hesitated. They were basically alone on the plane except for the pilot. He didn't want Elizabeth to be embarrassed about this later however. "Sweetheart we don't have to. The plane ride is only a few hours."

Elizabeth smirked at the information Ric had let slip, not that it told her much. Damn, stubborn, infuriating, wonderful man. "I want to be with you. Thank you for caring so much for me though." Elizabeth said softly pulling his mouth back down to hers. This time the kiss was not passionate or teasing, as the others had been this kiss was sensual and loving. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ric whispered reverently. No matter how many time they exchanged those words Ric couldn't get enough. Resting his weight on one arm Ric eased himself inside of her hot wet sheath. He waited only a moment before pulling nearly all the way out. Elizabeth raised her hips in protest. Ric caught her blue eyes with his brown ones before thrusting into her again.

Over and over, Ric moved in a measured, insistent rhythm with Elizabeth rising up to met him. Their moments became quicker and quicker as the pleasure built. Their hands and lips explored one another while soft moans and words of love filled the airplane's cabin.

Time seemed to have stopped as Elizabeth and Ric rocked in sensual rhythm. "I love you." Ric whispered when he felt Elizabeth nearing the edge.

Love. The single word echoed in Elizabeth's mind over and over. Soon she felt herself trembling on the very edge of infinity. Then Elizabeth went over shuddering uncontrollably. Ric thrust twice more before spilling his seed deep within her.

Elizabeth held Ric stoking his sweaty back until he came down from the high she had given him. "I love you too." She told him after he had rolled them over.

Ric brushed her hair away placing several kisses to her face. "Are you alright? I didn't..."

"I'm wonderful Ric. I never... it was amazing." Elizabeth said yawing against his bare chest.

It always took Ric off guard how Elizabeth wanted to sleep just after they had made love even if it was only for a few minutes. "Sleepy?"

"Sorry. Just a little."

"It's okay Sweetheart. Why don't you sleep until we land?" Ric suggested running one hand though her hair and down her back

"Okay." Elizabeth replied snuggling closer to Ric's body. Within moments, Ric knew she was asleep.

His arms tightened around her and he slowly started to relax but did not fall asleep as well. His mind was too busy trying figure things out back in Port Charles. He didn't know what Alcazar's plan was but he did not want any part of it. The only trouble was would Sonny believe him.

As usual the though of his brother brought up many feelings and none of them were good. He still hated Sonny and wanted to see him ruined. The fear of losing Elizabeth was the only thing keeping him in check. Her love caused him to abandon his plans. Suddenly Ric knew he had to tell her. As afraid as he was Elizabeth might leave he knew that he had to trust what they had enough to be completely honest with her. Even at the risk of losing her.

Ric waited until the plane was just about to land before waking Elizabeth. He did not want her to sense he was hiding something. The next few days was going to be about loving her absolutely. Then he would come clean and hope that things would work out. "Elizabeth, its time to wake up. We're getting ready to land."

"Really?" she said excitedly. "So are you going to tell me where we are?" Elizabeth asked, as she quickly got dressed.

"Paradise." Was all Ric said as the plane door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating M/NC 17

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"So do like it?" Ric asked after he had shown Elizabeth round the villa. He had chosen this particular villa hoping that Elizabeth would like it. The way her blue eyes lit up as they toured the place told him he was right.

"I love it. Thank you so much for doing this." Elizabeth said looking out onto the beach from the balcony. It seemed Ric had thought of everything when he picked this place.

Ric wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. He could feel the excitement humming through her body. Ric loved that he could affect her that way. "I wanted to keep my promise about a honeymoon. And after everything, I thought we could use the time together. I know its not France or Italy but..."

"It's perfect, Ric. Just one question. Where are we?"

Ric smiled at the question. He had forgotten about Elizabeth's ignorance until she brought it up. He was half-tempted not to tell her but he knew she would not give up until he told her something. "An island in the Caribbean. I wanted to take you somewhere private and this seemed like a good choice."

"I love it and I love you."

"You're not disappointed about Europe?" Ric asked brushing his lips along her neck. Elizabeth's eyes flutter closed as his mouth traveled over her sensitive skin.

"Not even a little bit." Elizabeth reassured Ric softly. It was true she did want to see the museums in Europe but she would rather have a real marriage then some silly dream any day.

Ric relaxed even more at her assurances. "Good because all I want is to make you happy." He watched Elizabeth as she left his arms and walked away carefully looking around the room.

"You do make me happy." Elizabeth said settling on to one of the beds. She had no idea how Ric pulled this off but she was amazed. The villa had several bedrooms to choose from but her favorite was the one located on the mezzanine. And from the looks, he had been giving her Ric obviously approved of her choice. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked thrown by Elizabeth's question.

"Are you happy?"

"I am so happy, Elizabeth. And that's all because of you." Ric said smiling at her her.

"How did you plan all this?"

"You work a lot and I don't have much else going on." Ric shrugged relaxing on the bed near her. They were almost touching; just a few millimeters of air separated the couple.

"I'm sorry you..."

"I'm not. Elizabeth." Ric said softly his breath warming her heated skin further.

"Hmmm?"

"I want you." Ric said running his hand over her jean clad leg.

"Then take me." Elizabeth told him lying back on the bed.

Ric covered her body with his as their mouths met for a kiss it was slow and tender. He wanted to spend the night pleasing his wife, showing how much he loved her. He ran his tongue across her lips until Elizabeth parted them. Ric immediately began exploring her mouth. He swallowed her moans as they continued to kiss. When they could no longer kiss due to lack of oxygen Ric pulled away.

Elizabeth reached up to unbutton Ric's shirt but he knocked her hands away. "Not yet. This is about you." He told her before capturing her lips with his once more. They kissed over and over. Never rushing simply content to enjoy the moment. Finally, Ric sat up pulling Elizabeth with him. He eased Elizabeth's shirt and bra off her body. Her back hit the cool sheets as Ric gently pushed her back. Next, he slowly removed her pants leaving only her panties on. The he took those off as well.

For several moments, Ric simply took in Elizabeth's beauty. The moonlight made her skin glow giving her an ethereal appearance. Ric started with Elizabeth's ankle. He kissed and nipped her creamy flesh making sure to pay special attention to the spot behind her knees.

Elizabeth moaned as Ric continued to torment her. He had bypassed her center and actually chuckled at her whimpers. Instead, he was focusing his attention on her breasts, more specifically her nipples. Ric feasted on them as if he were starved. When the first was, red and swollen enough Ric turned his attention to the other.

Somehow, one of Ric hard thighs had ended up between Elizabeth's legs. Elizabeth pushed down crying out when a wave of pleasure shot through her body. Ric was still almost completely clothed and the feel of his khaki pants against her pulsating core sent waves of pleasure though her body. Elizabeth rocked her hips gently in hopes of reliving some of the pressure.

Ric's attention was immediately focused on Elizabeth. He tore his mouth away from her breasts. Their eyes locked both dark and stormy with their rising passion. Ric's lips gently caressed her nose and then her lips. He placed several kisses on her face before pulling away completely. Elizabeth whimper at the loss but Ric ignored her for the moment.

His body was on fire and they had not even started. He needed to regain some sort of control. Ric removed his shirt and tossed it aside. The cooler night air felt good against his chest and back. After several deep breaths Ric parted Elizabeth's legs settling between them. His long fingers parted her center finding her already very wet. His tongue darted out flicking her sensitive bud. He pulled back just enough to thrust two fingers deep inside her slit. Elizabeth gasped and arched her back already pleading with him for more. And as usual, Ric refused to disappoint her. His tongue and fingers played her delicate flesh like a fine tuned instrument. When he felt Elizabeth with her impending orgasm, Ric sat up. He needed to see Elizabeth as she came.

Elizabeth wanted to protest when Ric's mouth left her body but she was too close to the edge. She moved against him, hot, wet, abandoned as his finger continued to stroke her. She shuddered uncontrollably as her body found its release. Ric watched in wonder never ceasing the movement of his hand until she was completely spent.

As she lay recovering from her climax, Ric removed the rest of his clothing. He let out a sigh as the tight fitting pants and boxers were tossed away. "No sleeping yet." Ric teased as he settled between her open legs. "We're not finished yet."

"I hope not." Elizabeth said flipping them over. Ric groaned when she kissed one of his flat male nipples. "Plan on pleasing my husband as well as he just pleased me."


	10. Chapter 10

Rating M/NC 17

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Elizabeth sweetheart you don't have to do this. Tonight, this trip I want it to be about you." Ric said holding Elizabeth close. Their bare chests touching, setting of sparks between them.

"Can't it be about us?" Elizabeth asked kissing his lips. She sat straddling his hips. Ric groaned as she made contact with his throbbing erection. "Please? Let me make you feel good."

"You always do, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at his words and kissed his lips once more. Then she kissed Ric's jaw, down his neck, to his chest. Ric's breathing became shallow and fast as Elizabeth licked and kissed his hard chest. Slowly she made her way down his body. By the time Elizabeth reached Ric's erection, his hands were clutching the sheet. "Elizabeth please."

"I want to give you this Ric. When we make love... I never felt like that before. I just want to give you something too."

"I don't want to come that way." Ric pleaded but didn't pull her away when she took him in her mouth. He closed his eyes tight refusing to look at what Elizabeth was doing to him. Ric knew if he did, he would immediately come. After several more minutes of letting Elizabeth pleasure, him Ric could take no more. "Elizabeth stop." Ric said tugging on her hair.

Elizabeth slowly slid him from her mouth and Ric groaned at the loss. She straddled Ric's hips and sat up. "I love you." She told Ric running her hand though his dark hair.

"I love you too." Ric said grabbing Elizabeth's hips. He needed to be inside her now. He carefully positioned her before thrusting into Elizabeth's wet sheath. "You feel so good."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her head back. Ric's hard shaft filled her completely. It took several moments for her body to adjust to the invasion. Elizabeth started to move up and down his shaft. Ric tightened his grip on her hips and helped her move.

Ric knew he was not going to last much longer. His body was already on the verge of release. He quickly rolled them over regaining control. The change in position caused them both to cry out in pleasure. Ric pulled all the way out before slamming back in. Over and over, he thrust into Elizabeth. Part of him worried he was being too rough but his desperation to please both Elizabeth and himself superseded everything else.

Time seemed to stop as Ric and Elizabeth made love. Ric moved faster and faster as the pleasure built between them. Elizabeth ran her hands down Ric's back squeezing his firm ass. Ric's hips surged forward, causing him to go even deeper. He heard her cry out and paused for a moment. The thought of causing Elizabeth pain didn't sit well with Ric. Instead of pain, he saw on Elizabeth's face a look of pure bliss. The purely male part of him surged with pride. Elizabeth was his and only his.

Ric felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. One hand reached between them and found her bud. He caressed the tiny bundle of nerves until Elizabeth was writhing underneath him. When she came, Elizabeth milked Ric's release from him. He groaned harshly and collapsed on top of his lover. He quickly rolled them over never breaking their connection. "Are you okay?"

"I'm amazing. What about you?" Elizabeth asked kissing his damp chest.

"If I get any better I might not survive." Ric said causing Elizabeth to giggle. "Why don't you get some sleep Sweetheart? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly dawn when Ric jerked awake. He had another nightmare about Sonny. This time Sonny had told Elizabeth the truth about his plans. In Ric's dream Elizabeth had became furious and left him. The fact of the matter was there was a very good chance Elizabeth might leave him.

That concern alone was enough to make Ric hesitate to be honest. He knew however if Elizabeth ever found out on her own there would be no chance to explain. At least this way there was a slight chance to salvage his marriage.

Ric slipped out of bed carefully making sure not to wake Elizabeth up. He needed some time and space to think. He headed down to the pool for a swim. The cool water cleared his mind. Today he would show Elizabeth how much their life meant to him. Then tonight he would tell her the entire truth. Hopefully he would not lose everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating M/NC 17

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Hey sleepy head." Ric said seeing Elizabeth walk across the patio. She was still wearing a pair of soft cotton pajamas and a robe. After he had woken up Ric went for a long swim. The water helped clear his mind. Ric had always been on of those extremely focused people. Now was no different. Except now, Ric was focused on keeping his marriage together.

"How long have you been up?" Elizabeth asked watching Ric claim the ladder of the pool. She licked her lips watching the water glide down Ric's chest. She wanted to lick the water off him herself.

"Awhile." Ric said drying himself off with a towel. He had not missed the way Elizabeth was looking at him. It reassured him that going away was the best thing for them both. They need this time without people telling them how wrong they were.

"You should have woken me. I hate waking up alone." Elizabeth pouted.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I'll remember that for next time but I figure that you would need the rest." Ric said pulling her into his arms.

"Oh I do?" Elizabeth asked arching an eyebrow. She knew exactly what her husband had in mind and she was thinking the same thing.

"Yes you do trust me." Ric said winking at his wife. Elizabeth blushed a bright red and looked away.

"Of course I trust you."

Ric looked away for a moment hating the guilt he felt. "Why don't you come for a swim with me?"

"I would but there's one small problem."

"Oh?" Ric asked trying not to smile. He knew exactly what the 'problem' was. After all, he was the one who packed her bags.

"You didn't pack me a swim suit."

"Hmm. I'm not seeing the problem." Ric said smirking at Elizabeth.

"Ric! I can't believe you did this on purpose." Elizabeth exclaimed her cheeks turning a bright red. "What if someone sees me?"

"No one is going to see you Elizabeth. We're all alone." Ric said reassuringly.

"But... I... I don't know."

"Hey it's okay Elizabeth." Ric said tilting her face so their eyes could meet. There were times Ric forgot how little experience she had. "It didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know and you didn't. It's just..."

"Why don't we change and then head in to town?" Ric suggested changing the subject.

"That sounds like fun. Why don't we take a shower together? You know to conserve water." Elizabeth said suggestively.

"Well if it's to conserve water." Ric said as Elizabeth raced off to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was already in the shower by the time Ric reached the bathroom. He stood watching Elizabeth. Ric could see the outline of her nude body under the spray. All thoughts of conserving water left Ric's head. At the moment, all he could think of was how much he wanted his wife. He discarded his swim trunks and quickly stepped into the shower.

"Shut the door its freezing." She exclaimed when she saw Ric.

"I can see that." Ric said pointing out the way her nipples reacted to the cool air. "Don't worry I'll be more than happy to warm you up."

"I'm sure you will." Elizabeth gasped as Ric's lips closed around one of them. Ric worked her nipple with his teeth and tongue until her knees gave out. He backed her up against the shower wall. The contrast between the hot water and the cool tile was making Elizabeth crazy. Her fingers buried themselves in Ric's curly hair holding him to her breast. One of Ric's hands made its way to her center. "Ric please." Elizabeth whimpered when two of his fingers started to stroke her.

"Please what?" He asked just lifting his lips from her swollen nipple.

"I need you in me. Now."

"I need you too." Ric admitted pushing her further against the shower wall and removing his hand. He raised one of her legs up on his hip. Elizabeth got the hint and wrapped her legs around him as Ric drove his shaft into her tight depths. They both gasped at the force of Ric's movements. He moved frantically seeking the release they could only find together.

Elizabeth came first her cries bouncing off the walls. Her head came to rest against Ric's chest as Ric continued to rock against her. It didn't take long before he exploded within her. For several moments the only sounds came from their breathing and the shower. "I could get used to this."

"Me too."

"Maybe we should wash up for real now." Ric said regretfully setting Elizabeth down. Her legs shook for a moment before standing straight. "You okay?"

"Amazing." Elizabeth said kissing his chest.

"We don't have time for that." Ric groaned. "Turn around so I can wash your hair." After wetting the chocolate Ric poured some shampoo in his hands and lathered Elizabeth's hair. Her eyes were closed as he massaged her scalp before rinsing. He repeated the process with the conditioner and the quickly washed her body.

When he was finished Elizabeth returned the favor. "Are you sure we don't have the time?" Elizabeth asked stroking his hardening shaft.

"I'm sure. I have plans for tonight." Ric said pulling her hand away and shutting the water off. He helped Elizabeth out of the tub.

"Care to share these plans, Mr. Lansing?"

"Nope. Now get dressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric sat at a small café waiting for Elizabeth to join him. After the third shop they stopped at Elizabeth insisted he go off on his on. Ric was more than happy to leave his wife to her shopping on one condition. Elizabeth had to agree to take the credit card Ric had gotten for her.

It wasn't the first time Ric attempted to give the piece of plastic. In fact, he had been trying to get Elizabeth to take the card since they first got married. Besides her job, it was really the only thing they couldn't agree on. Thankfully, Elizabeth finally relented and took the card. Ric almost laughed when she started to mumble under breath about blackmail and making him pay.

Elizabeth was so happy lately and as much as Ric loved it, he knew he had to tell Elizabeth the truth soon. She deserved to know the truth. Maybe if Ric told Elizabeth here it would give him the chance to explain, to make her understand. Ric wanted the chance to fix whatever damage he caused before they went back to Port Charles.

Ric was so deep in thought he did not hear his name being called. Felling someone tap him on the shoulder Ric turned around surprised to see Matt Bennett, his roommate from Stanford. "Matt?"

"So that is you. When you did not answer, I wasn't sure. How the hell are you man?" Matt asked shaking Ric's hand. The two men hadn't seen one another since graduation.

"Good. Really good. How about you?"

"Well I would be better if I wasn't here with my family." Matt complained to his old roommate.

"Parents guilt you into it?"

"Them and Abby."

"Abby's here?" Ric asked stiffening at the thought. Matt's younger sister had a crush on him. He didn't want to deal with that and Elizabeth's reaction at the same time.

"Relax Ric. She got over her crush years ago." Matt assured his friend sitting at the table with him. "What have you been up to? Wait let me guess working?"

"Mostly. Actually I have been working all that much in the last few months." Ric admitted knowing it would surprise his old friend. What was it he once told Elizabeth?

"Seriously?" he asked in shock. The Ric he knew rarely did anything beyond work. When Ric simply nodded, Matt continued. "Oh I can't wait to hear about this. It has to be good."

"It is. I moved to Port Charles last November and..."

Abby said interrupting Ric and getting both men's attention. "Oh my god Ric Lansing is that you?"

"Hi Abby. How have you been?"

"I'm great. I'm actually a writer now." She told Ric joining both men at the table. In the last decade, she hadn't changed much at all. Her blonde hair was still long. The only real change was that her green eyes were hidden behind glasses.

"Congratulations." Ric told the other woman sincerely.

"Thanks. What have you been up to?" she asked. This was the last place on Earth she ever expected to see Ric Lansing. New York maybe but certainly not the Bahamas.

"Not much really. I moved to this small town in New York and ... I... I met this woman. That's why I'm here actually. We're on vacation."

"So what's she like?" Abby asked instantly curious about the woman who finally captured Ric's heart.

Ric immediately smiled thinking about his wife. He loved her so much that it was almost scary. "She's brunette, big blue eyes, petite."

"Oh man you have it bad." Matt said shaking his head. He had never seen Ric talk about anyone that way. It was obvious he cared about this woman a lot.

"Yeah I do."

"So when do we get to meet this woman?" Matt asked trying to hide his amusement. In his opinion, it couldn't happen to a more deserving guy.

Ric saw Elizabeth hesitantly walking towards the table. "Right now."


End file.
